Queen Sebel (The New Fantastic Four)
Queen Sebel is the main antagonist in the episode ‘The diamond Of Doom’ for the 1978 animated tv series ’the New Fantastic Four‘. She is a seductive and beautiful queen who uses the recently stolen Power Diamond to keep her youthful exterior., in actuality well over 1000 years old. She also has a good sister named Miel. Queen Sebel first appears when she ‘breaks in’ the Fantastic Four’s hideout. She is immediately trapped in a cage. The Fantastic Four go to the cage and find an uncommonly beautiful young woman, perhaps even more beautiful than Invisible Girl! Sebel uses her hypnotic beauty and entrancing green eyes to get the easily seduced The Thing to let her out of the cage, enslaving him. She also flirts with Mr Fantastic, irritating Invisible Girl. Sebel pretends to need the Fantastic Four’s help in recovering the diamond, pretending to be a kind queen. This gets The Thing to immediately go to their ship, with the rest following. At the palace, Sebel shows off her beautiful palace, with the others gazing in awe at the beautiful gems. Sebel pretends that the power stone has been stolen by bandits, actually stolen by decent people who want to end her wicked reign. She sends them to find the jewel. When Invisible Girl retrieves the gem, she sees something inside it, but it is snatched by The Thing. Mr Fantastic looks in it and sees Sebel ordering him to get it to her quickly. He is enslaved by her and he and the Thing run on,withh Herbie following behind. At the palac, Sebel is shown shrouded in a cloak. She talks to them, ordering them to give it to her and the trance is broken by the sound of the voice. The people and Invisible Girl confront Sebel and Mr Fantastic takes her cloak off, revealing her as a shrivelled old woman. Sebel snatches the diamond and gradually becomes youthful, regaining her great looks. She then transforms Invisible Girl into crystal and enslaves the others in the mines. She is later seen ordering everyone in the mine aroun, threatening the Fantastic Four with the welfare of Invisible Girl. She also sets off a rock-slide to kill the heroic miners, but they survive and discover her blonde and virtuous sister Miel, freeing her her from her glass coffin, which Sebel had imprisoned her in. The Fantastic Four And Miel confront Sebel in her throne room. She threatens them with obliteration, but Mr. Fantastic stretches his arms out to her; she swiftly turns his arms into crystal. Miel uses her ruby power to partially transform the Power Stone into a ruby, whilst freeing Invisible Girl. Sebel tries to use the stone, but is immediately disintegrateddue to it being a ruby. Miel then becomes the queen. Category:1970s Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Cape Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Crown Category:Evil Laugh Category:Femme Fatale Category:Freud Buster Category:Hooded Disguise Category:Hypnosis Category:Incapacitator Category:Low Cut Top Category:Queen Category:Redhead Category:Sibling Category:Slave Owner Category:Supernatural Powers Category:The Vamp Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Demise: Disintegrated Category:Fate: Deceased